Tomemos un Baño
by arcoirisnorma
Summary: "nunca pense que mi ultimas palabras que escucharías serian "lo siento Midorikawa-kun pero ya le había prometido a Reina que me tomaría uno con ella" de haber sabido te hubiera dicho te amo" Kiyama Hiroto


Tomemos un Baño

En la aguas termales de Inazuma

-ne ne Hiroto-kun tomamos un baño juntos-dijo entusiasmado el peli-verde

-lo siento Midorikawa-kun pero ya le había prometido a Reina que me tomaría uno con ella-

-suspiro-está bien-

En el baño privado de la habitación de Hiroto y Midorikawa

-suspiro-no sirvió de nada mi plan, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿Qué le ve Hiroto que no tengo yo? -se sumerge hasta la nariz y hace burbujitas-¿Por qué no se da cuenta que Reina le coquetea todos y lo engaña? Todo el instituto lo sabe menos el…al menos que se haga idiota-suspiro-ya se le escribiré una carta para que sepa lo que siento-sale rápido del baño y se pone uno de esos trajes ya saben a lo que me refiero y si no pues no sé.

Agarrar un papel un pluma y escribe.

Después de dos horas de intentar hacer la carta por fin lo consiguió pero…

-no, no y no, no se la daré es mejor decir tus sentimientos que plantarlos en un papel-toma la carta y la deja sobre su esa cosa que parase cama-estoy tan aburrido…ya se iré a dar una vuelta.

-En un bar cerca-

-señor…por favor usted no puede conducir en ese estado-

-tu- señal al joven del valet parking- tu….tu no me dices que hacer-le arrebata las llaves, el señor se sube a su auto

-Señor para no puede manejar borracho-

-claro que si quieres ver-empezó a encender el auto, y manejo a toda velocidad, sin darse cuenta de que se pasa un rojo y atropella a alguien-malditos perros que no se quitan-sigue acelerando-hasta que atropella a un segundo.

Toda la gente se empieza a angustiar y piden que llamen a una ambulancia.

-Pobre niño-dijo aun mujer que vio la escena

En los baños

-Suzuno, de seguro está en su cuarto durmiendo-dijo un pelirrojo arto de buscar a Mido

-te dijo que no, ya lo busque ahí Nagumo, mira ahí está Hiroto-los dos se acercan a Hiroto quien andaba tomado de la mano con Ulvida

-oye Hiroto no has visto a Mido por aquí hace rato que no lo veo y pensé que estaría contigo-

-no, no lo he visto…ya le preguntaste a one-chan luego esta con ella-

-no, pero buena idea, no quieres acompañarnos-

Hiroto asiente, los cuatro van al cuarto de Hitomiko cuando la ven corriendo a la salida.

-Oye One-chan queremos preguntarte algo-dijo Hiroto

-Ahora no Hiroto, Midorikawa sufrió una accidente muy grave, voy al hospital, por favor no se lo digan a nadie más-sale corriendo

Los tres chicos se quedan en shock

-un…accidente-dijo Suzuno empezando a llorar-quiero verlo-se fue a dirigir a la salida pero fue detenido por Nagumo-¡suéltame! Nagumo-

Nagumo solo se acerco a él y lo abrazo-no podemos ir…solo podemos esperar-

Los dos se dirigieron a su cuarto.

-ne, ne Hiroto, ¿no quieres pasar la noche en mi habitación?-dijo Ulvida con ciertas intenciones

-Ulvida…no vez lo que acaba de pasar-

-ash, eso que importa si el maldito helado parlante se muere no me interesa vamos divirtámonos un poco-

Hiroto se enojo por lo que dijo Ulvida-lo siento Ulvida pero nos vemos mañana, buenas noches-se dirigió a su habitación y la vio y sintió solo, de repente empezó a llorar-Mido….-se dirige a la cama y ve la carta-para Hiroto de Midorikawa-leyó y empezó a leer la carta, sin darse cuenta sus lagrimas empezaron a frotar más rápidamente.

Después de eso Hiroto estuvo deprimido el siguiente día en los baños, al igual que Suzuno y Nagumo, todos los demás se divertían pero era de suponer no sabían lo que pasaba con Mido. Hiroto evitaba a Ulvida lo más posible. Cuando llegaron al orfanato les dijeron lo que pasaba y que Mido.

-Chicos-dijo Hitomiko a la hora de la comida-quiero que escuchen atentos, Midorikawa está en un profundo coma si no despierta esta semana no despertara jamás dicen y esta paralitico de las cintura para abajo, a pesar de las diversas operaciones que le realizaron no pudieron hacer mucho-se produjo un fuerte silencio

-y después de que no despierte en esta semana lo desconectaran verdad-dijo Ulvida con indiferencia

-¡cállate maldita zorra! -dijo Suzuno enojado-¡todos sabemos que nunca te cayó bien Mido porque creías que te quitaría a Hiroto!-

-Suzuno cálmate por favor- pidió Hitomiko-

-¡NO! One-chan no me callare que esta maldita zorra que se acuesta con cualquiera que se lo pide diga esas estupideces-apunto del llanto-

-¡Yo no soy ninguna zorra Suzuno!- dijo en su defensa Ulvida

-¡ah no! ¡Y la vez que más de medio equipo de tenis del instituto se acostó contigo eh! -Dijo Suzuno con enojo- yo me voy-dijo y se fue a su habitación Nagumo lo siguió-

Hiroto bajo la mirada-entonces es cierto-dijo en voz baja-

-Hiroto te juro que no es cierto es una calumnia que invento para que quede mal contigo-dijo Ulvida tratando de excusarse

-termino contigo Ulvida-dijo Hiroto y se fue a su habitación.

Cuando entro, se acostó en la cama de mido y empezó a llorar.

-Mido, por favor despierta-

El joven Hiroto no salía de su habitación solo para ir al baño y nada más. Así pasaron 5 días

-Hiroto-dijo Suzuno entrando al cuarto viendo el mal estado de su amigo-hoy iremos a visitar a Mido…vienes con nosotros-

-no, no quiero verlo en ese estado-

-vamos Hiroto, Mido se pondrá triste si no vas-

-oye Suzuno, tú sabías de que Mido sentía algo más que amistad-

-si-dijo Suzuno de golpe-yo era uno de los que lo consolaba cuando lloraba porque sabía que tú nunca le corresponderías

-¿uno?-dijo Hiroto dirigiéndole una mirada de duda

-si, a veces era Nagumo, a veces Hitomiko y otras veces Osamu-

-ya veo, me esperan salgo en unos minutos-

Suzuno, Nagumo y Hiroto fueron al hospital a ver a Midorikawa.

Midorikawa se veía tan tranquilo, y serio no parecía al Midorikawa que veían todo los días, también estaba lleno de vendas.

-te dejamos solo con el-dijo Nagumo saliendo de la habitación con Suzuno.

-Mido…-empezaba a sollozar- Mido…perdóname esto es mi culpa…si…si yo no hubiera preferido estar con Ulvida, tu ahorita estarías feliz, aunque supongo que no del todo, porque te habría rechazado pero…pero….-se acerca lentamente a su rostro- creo…que yo también…te amo-le dio un pequeño y simple beso-pero que estoy haciendo, soy un maldito cobarde, en vez de declararle mis sentimientos cuando este despierto, se los dijo mientras este dormido-le dio la espalda a Midorikawa-pero, juro que cuando despierte lo primero que le diré es lo mucho que te amo Midorikawa-

-Hiroto- se escucho a la habitación

El susodicho se quedo en shock al oír esa voz esa voz solo podía ser de una, volteo lentamente y vio al pequeño peli-verde con un sonrojo y su mirada fija en el pelirrojo.

-¿que acabas de decir?-dijo Mido en Shock

Hiroto trago duro-que yo te amo…perdón por no darme cuenta a tiempo-dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba. Mido estaba en Shock en verdad estaba siendo besado por Hiroto.

Cuando se separaron Hiroto llamo al doctor. Reviso a Mido y en una semana lo daban de alto todo el internado esta felices porque Mido había despertado.

A Mido le dijeron que no podría volver a caminar, pero todos su amigos lo apoyaban y no le importaba, Mido y Hiroto establecieron un relación oficial y así paso un año.

Mido estaba en su silla de ruedas regando las flores pero no estaba solo Ulvida lo veía de cerca.

-Mido-lo llamo

-¿ahora qué quieres Ulvida?-desde que salió con Hiroto le intentaba arruinar la vida

-Nada solo te iba de ser un feliz aniversario con Hiroto, lástima que él no te ama-dijo acercándose a la flores que regaba

-claro que el me ama, es solo que tu no soportas que te haya dejado-

-Mido, Mido, Mido…tan inocente como siempre, que acoso no lo vez…el solo anda contigo por culpa…quiere recompensa así el daño que te hizo él se echa todo la culpa, dice que si tan solo hubiera tomado el baño contigo no tu hubieran atropelladlo, pero tampoco desea que no haya venido conmigo ¿sabes por qué?-

-No…-decía en shock sabía que Ulvida hacia todo lo posible para fastidiarle pero lo que decía era verdad, Hiroto se echaba la culpa de su accidente.

-porque esa vez en los baños me hizo el amor, y te diré un pequeño secreto entre él y yo, le encanto la experiencia y de vez en cuando lo repetimos, aunque tú no lo creas seguimos saliendo a escondidas-

-estas mintiendo-dijo mido con la cabeza gacha

-¿en serio? entonces me puedes explicar que hace Hiroto cuando desaparece-

Mido se quedo callado, en verdad Hiroto desaparecía por ratos y luego volvía como si nada.

-vez ni tú mismo te lo explicas…y si no me crees hoy Hiroto y yo tendremos un encuentro en la noche…si Hiroto se va y no te quiere decir ya sabrás porque-se va riendo-

Mido se quedo shock un momento, trataba de buscar una excusa lógico a las desapariciones constantes de Hiroto.

Hiroto fue a buscarlo a patio y lo llevo a dentro para la cena, Mido trato de actuar lo más natural posible, cuando terminaron Hiroto y Mido fueron hacia su habitación, Hiroto acostó a Mido. Hiroto le dio un beso

-Mido, hoy no podre dormir contigo-

-¿por qué?-dijo Mido esperando una respuesta que le negara todo lo que había dicho Ulvida

-no te lo puedo decir mi pequeño helado, pero prometo que algún día lo hare-le besa la frente y sale del cuarto

Mido empieza a llorar agarra a su helado de peluche-no, no puede ser que Ulvida tenga razón-después de un tiempo Mido se tranquilizo y le envió un mensaje a Suzuno para fuera por él quería ver las estrellas.

Suzuno fue por él, puso un manta en el suelo y ahí se acostaron los dos a ver las estrellas.

-y puede saber por qué te dieron ganas de ver las estrellas- dijo Suzuno viendo las estrellas

-no es solo que quería hacer algo me estaba aburriendo en mi cuarto-

-ya veo y ¿por qué no le dijiste a Hiroto?-

-no, no está en disponible-dijo triste-

-ya veo…-

-Dime Suzuno…tú crees que en verdad Hiroto me ame-

-yo creo que sí, si no por que anda contigo-

-en verdad no crees que anda conmigo solo por lastima-

-¿eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-es que el siempre se ha echado la culpa de mi accidente y pues, no sé, tal vez nuestra relación sea una mentira-

-no lo creo, no te demostrado tantas veces lo mucho que te ama-

-…-Mido no sabía que decir ante eso, prácticamente había hecho de todo-sabes cuando tu y Nagumo lo hacen gritas como zorra-

-¡¿qué?!-dijo sorprendido y sonrojado levantándose rápido y viendo mal a su amigo

-si todo el orfanato sabe cuando te acuestas con Nagumo yo me pongo tapones para no oíroslo, sabes Hiroto y yo nunca lo hemos hecho-

-eh y eso ¿por qué?-dice cambio completamente su expresión

-no lo sé creo que es porque soy paralitico no crees-dijo con sarcasmo-

-lo siento a veces se me olvida-

-sí pero creo que a Hiroto no y tengo la sospecha de que aunque él me ama necesita a alguien para desahogar ese sentimiento de placer-se quedaron un momento callados observando las estrellas- dime Suzuno, tu sabes ¿Cuándo termino la relación de Ulvida con Hiroto?-

-para serte honesto, no, yo nunca vi cuando terminaron, solo me lo dijeron, no me digas que crees que te engaña con esa tipa-

-no Suzuno, pero si con alguien más…-

-vamos Mido…Hiroto te ama más de lo que piensas, no sabes cómo se puso cuando estuviste en coma-

-sí, pero era por la culpa que sentía- dijo llorando-

-vamos Mido, en un par de horas será su aniversario ¿Por qué no lo dices a Hiroto lo que sientes?-

-¡Mido! ¡Mido!-se escuchaba la voz desesperada de Hiroto buscando a Mido, hasta que sale al patio a buscar y lo ve junto con Suzuno acostado.

-Mido me tenias preocupado-dijo abrazándolo-

-Bueno creo que mejor me voy-dijo Suzuno levantándose y dirigiéndose al orfanato-

Hiroto se acomodo al lado de Mido

-Hiroto, tú, tú nunca haz sentido la necesidad de hacer eso-volteándose para verlo

Hiroto hace lo mismo-te refieres a eso-lo ve directo a los ojos y ve como Mido asiente-pues nunca he pensado en eso… ¿Por qué lo dices?-

Mido se acerca a Hiroto-es que…Ulvida me dijo que tu y ella…-baja la mirada Hiroto no necesito saber más y lo abrazo

-yo nunca me he acostado con alguien y mucho menos con ella, con la única persona que lo haría sería contigo-

-pero, pero yo no siento nada de la cintura para abajo como tendríamos relaciones-dijo llorando sin darle la cara a Hiroto ocultándose en su pecho

-Mido…quieres saber porque me desaparezco todas de vez en cuando-Mido lo ve a los ojos y afirma la cabeza- es porque yo junto con one-chan y padre buscamos una solución a ese problema y sabes algo mi regalo de aniversario, era darte la noticia que en Estados Unidos hay la una operación que puede que recuperes todas esa funciones…-

-en serio-dijo Mido ilusionado, pero después cambio su expresión-perdóname Hiroto, yo…yo nunca debí desconfiar de ti y por culpa de eso arruine la sorpresa-dijo empezando a llorar

-Mido, no, no digas eso, más bien seria mi culpa por no decirte nada, eso hizo que desconfiaras de mi-levanto su rostro con sus manos limpio sus lagrimas y le beso-te amo Midorikawa Ryuuji-

-yo también Kiyama Hiroto-

Y así los dos durmieron abrazados sin importar que estuvieran afuera.

Al día siguiente Mido y Hiroto celebraron su aniversario como cualquier otra pareja salieron a pasear, fueron a la heladería favorita de Mido y vieron el atardecer en la torre de metal. Después de ese día Mido, Hiroto y Hitomiko partieron a E.U.A., a Mido le hicieron la operación la cual resulto un éxito, 6 meses después de la rehabilitación regresaron a Japón a un Mido no podía caminar muy bien pero al menos se podía mantener de pie…padre estaba tan feliz que en festejo decidió que irían a las aguas termales, con la condición que nadie saliera sin avisar.

Todos estaban esperando a que le digieran donde están sus habitaciones. Mido estaba recargado en el hombro de Hiroto, el cual esta recargado en la cabeza de Mido.

-Hiroto, Tomemos un baño juntos-

-claro Mido…lo que tu desees…

Querido Hiroto:

Por medio de esta carta te quiero expresar mis sentimientos. Pero quiero que termines de leer la carta.

TE AMO

Desde que tengo 10 años sé que tengo esto sentimientos por ti, pero siempre te he temido al rechazo y más cuando llegaste contento porque Reina acepto ser tu novia, pero aun así siempre te apoye, aunque tú no vieras cuánto daño me hacías yo te apoyaba.

Sé que dirás que soy un cobarde y por qué no te lo dijo en la cara pues es fácil siempre que me armo de valor tienes una cita con Reina. Es como si esa suspira cuando te voy a declarar.

Espero que no me odies por esto.

Te ama.

Midorikawa Ryuuji


End file.
